1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lathe in which a pair of first and second tool posts are disposed between a spindle headstock and a tailstock which are disposed on a bed and the first and second tool posts perform predetermined machining of a workpiece supported by the spindle headstock and the tailstock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lathe of this type, a machined workpiece supported by a spindle of a spindle headstock and a tailstock is sometimes taken out to be carried outside a machining area, in order to cope with continuous production. For example, in a Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2528744, a pull-out board attached to a turret of a tool post is brought into contact with and is hooked to a machined workpiece held by a spindle, and in this state, the tool post is moved toward a tailstock side, whereby the machined workpiece is pulled out from the spindle.
Incidentally, if the pull-out board of the turret is hooked to a machined workpiece to pull out the machined workpiece from the spindle as in the above conventional lathe, it is not sure if the machined workpiece is pulled out without fail, which poses a problem of low reliability in the pull-out operation.